


【锤基/盾冬/EC】太太们总是相互认识

by kuroba_kasumi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroba_kasumi/pseuds/kuroba_kasumi
Summary: 闺蜜组包含，三个人都是对方CP圈的同人大手设定，Loki是coser，Bucky是写手，Charles是画手，是个大家互撕加安利对方的CP最后几个人都弯了的故事，OOC警告，轻松沙雕向
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Thor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

［群组聊天室 在线人数：3］  
13：25  
【XXX】  
你们今天来吗？我上次提到的那批新茶叶到了，想给你们尝尝。  
【Зима】  
他还没起床。  
【XXX】  
但现在已经是下午了，睡太久身体反而会疲乏的。  
【Savior】  
第一，我二十分钟前就已经醒了，只不过还躺在床上而已。第二，我不会像你们人类一样因为区区熬夜而伤到身体。第三，我不喝茶。  
【Зима】  
……  
【XXX】  
那你喜欢喝什么呢？可以过来挑挑，我觉得我家饮品还是挺全的。  
13：36  
【XXX】  
？  
13：42  
【XXX】  
我桌上现在有刚出炉的水果塔和法式布蕾。  
【Savior】  
十分钟就到。隔壁的，出门。  
【Зима】  
哦，等我拿个电脑。  
【XXX】  
^ ^

这似乎是一个普通聊天室里再日常不过的一次对话了，但如果你是EC圈，或者盾冬圈，亦或是锤基圈的粉丝，那么你现在应该已经捂着嘴激动得说不出话来了。而如果你恰好是三家同粉，那么恭喜你，你已经炸了，你会揉揉自己的眼睛，扯着头发凑近屏幕，然后说出：  
“什么？！他们竟然都互相认识的吗？？！”  
是的，你没有看错，这个聊天室中的三个人，就是你在网上关注了很久的那三个神级太太，就是你每天准时准点熬夜刷空间跪求更新，然后又在评论区里膜拜跪舔的人。  
天啊，世界真小，这年头没有几个太太做基友，都不敢说自己也是太太。  
但先等等，为了那些还不了解他们的人，我们来做一次简单的科普吧。  
上面看到的这三个ID就是他们产粮用的网名了，每一个名号下都有着几十万几十万的关注，可以说光是他们三个人，就已经血洗了整个漫威圈。  
三人中最早入圈的是Зима（顺便一提，这名字是俄语“冬日”的意思），锤基圈不可多得的一位文笔极佳的写手太太，其对角色性格和动作的把握精准到令人叹服。不过要是说实话，Зима太太其实没有什么自己特定的文风，因为任何内容任何风格的文他都能驾驭，无论是原作还是AU，甜系日常还是黑化BE，基本是他最近看了什么、对什么感兴趣，转头就会自己也尝试着产一篇。最早期Зима是因为几部原作还原向的文火起来的，他的这种热情旺盛新坑无数的态度和绝妙的文笔吸引到了一大批忠实粉丝，但很快粉丝们就欲哭无泪了，因为这个太太爱·坑·文！！除了最开始的几篇神作外，后面就没有几部不被他转头就忘无情断更的。这种管挖不管埋的态度简直就是圈内袁隆平和魔鬼坑王的结合体，只叫人又爱又恨，但每次的新坑又都是那么引人入胜，粉丝们即使知道是坑还是排着队义无反顾地跳了进去。  
也许是粉丝寄刀片的呼声太过严重了，Зима还曾出来解释过自己是因为工作忙没多少时间写，而且他本人记性也不太好，记不得自己开过多少坑了。这种明显不走心的借口让粉丝们哭笑不得，但这种性格基本也已经成为Зима太太的萌点了。后来大家就帮他出了个主意，说长篇容易弃坑，那就写短篇吧。但谁也没有想到，这，就是一位神仙太太人设崩塌的开始。  
谁能想到一个能把长篇剧情文写得出神入化的人写起短篇来脑洞能这么清奇？基本没有人能跟得上他神奇的脑回路，各种神展开看得粉丝怀疑人生。于是粉丝在笑尿捶床和吐血取关的边缘喊停了他，把他的风格又换成了粉丝点梗。但Зима的完成度简直高得吓人，给什么要求就能写出什么，保证完美完成任务，为此还被大家戏称为“特工”。但正因为他的完成度太高了，无论什么丧病的脑洞他都能够接受然后化为己用产出粮来。再结合他之前的表现，什么样的太太就有什么样的读者，想皮一下的粉丝越来越多，给出的逗比梗简直是层出不穷，直接导致有段时间他的文总自带一种强烈魔性的洗脑风，看过后余音绕梁过目不忘的那种。那段时期的代表作既有像《霸道帝王爱上我：战俘虐情》这种从起名开始就洋溢着浓郁鬼畜气息的文，和虽然题目叫《错爱》，但是讲述的是锤子、头盔和发际线3P邪教的这种设定有毒的文，还有最最经久不衰的乡村风PWP系列三部曲，里面从野战苞米地到骑乘拖拉机，一切你想得到的想不到的play都应有尽有。  
论一个太太是怎么堕落成神经病的。  
这种“粉丝塞给他什么他就接收什么”的傻白甜性格简直萌化了一众读者，同时他还会时不时在动态晒各种食谱，耐心地指导有兴趣的粉丝去做。他每月还会挑选粉丝的问题进行回答，比较有名的呆萌答案是：“请问太太的文笔是如何练出来的呢(☆ω☆)？”“写日记。”Зима简直就是个在甜美宠粉男神和蛇精病写手间无缝切换的神奇太太，他的读者天天也快被他带得一起变成了精分。  
几乎紧随其后崛起的是Savior太太，一个在cosplay圈一夜成王的男人，特点就三个字：神还原！！无论是服装还是妆容甚至是背景场地都简直还原到了特效的程度，出谁像谁。他最初是出盾冬发的家，片子里吧唧委屈的眼神简直融化了一片妹子的心，各种香肩半露的擦边车照也是收获了不少鼻血。但除了最开始的几张，后面的Savior太太就跳槽到EC圈去了，和圈内另一位知名coserRaven太太合作，产出了一系列堪称精品的片子。如今他的主要爱好仍是EC，和Raven也保持着长期合作CP类作品的关系，此外也会根据粉丝的点图出一些单人向的cos。  
Savior太太如果说有什么风格，那就一定少不了高雅、古典美、戏剧风这几个关键词，他曾透露过自己对莎士比亚著作不加掩饰的爱好，也无怪乎在他的剧情向片子里会有着莎翁戏剧一样的风情了。  
但是说起Savior，大家最津津乐道的恐怕就是他和Зима的基情了，因为这两个太太明显就互相认识！甚至还有可能是同居室友！平日对粉丝侃侃而谈温文尔雅的Savior一提到Зима就开始冷嘲热讽，每次回复对方的动态时也是不怼不快。但Зима从来没有真正生气过，反而一副习以为常的样子。两人一直互动不断，最经典的一次恐怕就是Зима太太写了一系列鬼畜道具锤基肉文后，Savior立刻发了动态嘲讽他一点都不高雅，顺便安利了自己的新片，说“如果说我的作品是莎士比亚般的十四行诗，那么隔壁的三流写手产出的就是伦敦工业时期的雾霾。”结果第二天Зима就更了一篇新文，题目很文艺，叫作《阳台上的罪恶》，内容是罗密欧与朱丽叶的AU，乍一看很高雅，但他还是维持了以往的风格，里面女装play啊毒药换春药啊棺材车啊之类的玩得飞起。  
本来两家粉丝以为这就已经是高潮了，但是不！Savior又跑到人家文下面去评论：“看你这么热情地学习文学作品，我买了些中国传统文学名著，放到你门口了，记得看，我倒想看看这次你还怎么产？”  
两周后，Зима结束了闭关状态放出了一部长篇，新文《锤子记》。Loki在里面是个身娇体弱的公子哥，从小就在Laufey家那个冰天雪地的环境里养出了一身病。而Thor身为Odin家的贵公子，出生时竟口含一把小小的锤子，立刻被捧在手心里，一路金枝玉叶地养大了。两人第一次在仙宫见面时就天雷勾地火，Thor神色迷茫地走到Loki身前，似乎想伸出手去触碰他的黑发，却又怕惊扰了这神仙似的人儿，只是不住地说着这个弟弟我是见过的。Odin等人都笑他说怎么可能呢？Thor却不以为意，Loki注意到了他手里的锤子，便问这是何物。Thor举起锤子，问弟弟可也有锤子？ Loki只当是奚落他，垂眼酸道：这锤子是稀罕物，岂是人人都有的。不料Thor听了大怒，举锤便想砸，口中还喊着我也不要这劳什子了，家里的姐姐兄弟都没有，偏我有，如今来了个神仙似的弟弟也没有！此物不要也罢如此云云……  
有没有人把这文看完我不知道，反正粉丝全都鬼哭狼嚎地求他住手，Savior也很乖地从网上消失了很久。再后来两人的互动就只剩下互相推荐甜点和日常小怼怡情了。有有心人分析可能Зима不站盾冬，Savior不站锤基，因为Savior和Зима出道的时间实在太近了，当时Savior太太还出的是他后来再也没有出过的盾冬，感觉像是被Зима太太的锤基文辣到眼睛，忍不住出片反击一样，而后来的几次“战争”中，Зима拿来怼对方的也全都是锤基文。  
不过不管太太们是不是在撕CP，粉丝可是被这些互动戳得不行，一来二去就全成两家共粉了，四舍五入她们的太太都已经结婚了呢。  
XXX是三个人中入圈最晚的，就连网名也只是因为“这样写起来比较方便”而起的，但他已然成为了盾冬圈不可或缺的一位神仙画手，画风配色结构比例什么的都美得不行，每次更新大家都哭着感谢他神仙下凡辛苦了。XXX跟上面两位比起来比较更新随缘，心情好了会连更三张，没有兴趣时可能一个月也不发图，但每一次他的图总能成功戳到大家的萌点，基本上是粉丝特别想看什么，第二天去一刷，唉，巧了，他正好就画了什么，简直就跟能读心一样神奇。  
XXX太太在圈内出名的另一个原因是他本人特别特别的黄暴，动不动就开车，尤其喜欢画肉图，还是预警能写上三行很猛很刺激的那种。然而去过他漫展摊位的人都惊奇地发现这位太太的真实样貌简直不能再纯真可爱一点了，盯着一张拥有水蓝色眼睛的娃娃脸坐在位置上卖NC-17的本子简直就是犯罪，因此时常有人说他长最纯的脸开最快的车，后来也被粉丝们笑称为菊苣。  
像这样的三个人竟然互为好基友，可能现在你的脑海中已经浮现出了三位太太在午后的阳光下一边分享茶点，一边和谐交流创作感想的画面了。  
但是很可惜，事实并不像想象中的那般美好。  
TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

［你以为的太太聚会］  
“我昨天看了你的新坑，感觉很棒呢！这个梗我想用来出片。”  
“www拿去吧，喜欢就好，我也很喜欢你的作品呢。”  
“对了，不来吃一发安利吗？这对CP真的很萌呢！只有我一个人吃实在太孤独了。”  
“唔……真的耶，我之前为什么没有发现萌点呢？突然有点想吃呢。”  
“一定是因为你画的好，所以才吃的下吧。”  
“哦呵呵呵呵~”  
“啊哈哈哈哈~”  
“哎嘿嘿嘿嘿~”  
↑↑↑  
以上是商业互吹现场。

［实际上的太太聚会］  
“喂，蝼蚁，快把你的布蕾贡献出来！还有这个学校怎么这么远，下次必须换你去基地找我们。”  
“唉……？但是我行动不方便啊，你也看到了。”  
“别以为我不知道你们这有能瞬间传送的人，你知道我要是想出趟门需要给那些该死的中庭人们提交多少申请吗？”  
“……黑布林……”  
“啊水果在这里，都是新鲜的，请随便吃，这些东西我还是买得起的。”  
“……你刚刚是在炫富吗？”  
“怎么可能呢？我又不是你们那边的那位老板。”  
“……那可能是我看某个矮个子看多了有点敏感过头。”  
“而且我本来就比你们有钱，不需要炫啊。”  
“……”  
“好吃。”  
“嗯哼~喜欢的话我下次还让他做，Hank听了也会很高兴的。”  
“嗯~是吗？有那么好吃吗？给我尝尝。”  
“啊！那是我的李子蛋糕！”  
“想吃？想吃就少写点PWP！你要是真闲得没事干就和你家队长出去做任务不行吗？！”  
“不是我要写的，是她们想看。”  
“她们想看你就给她们写吗？！实在要写也不是不行，把Thor写成受。”  
“拒绝。”  
↑↑↑  
以上是姐妹撕逼现场。

但这幕场景中的亮点其实并不是他们的对话，如果有漫威圈的人在场，一定会再次瞠目结舌到说不出话来。  
原因就是，这里的三个人，你都认识。  
不，不只是认识，应该说，他们就是彼此手下作品中的主角。  
Зима太太就是传说中的冬日战士，Savior太太则是来自阿斯加德的神祗，而XXX太太就是鼎鼎有名变种人学校的校长。  
这世上还有比这更奇妙的事情吗？  
要想知道事情为什么会变成这样，我们要从所有反派都被打倒了，所有误会都被解开了，世界彻底和平了之后说起。Bucky跟着Steve回来后成为了复仇者常驻成员，Loki被Thor带到大厦后则活成了一条称职的米虫，而Charles那边Erik虽然乖乖在学校呆了几天，可没过多久又跑路了，但基本上不杀人也不放火，小教授睁一只眼闭一只眼也没有脑他就随他去了，换来每隔那么几个月都能收到的Erik偷偷到访留下来的纪念品。世界一片大和谐，无论是英雄还是反派都失去了用武之处，那么接下来，有一样东西就开始慢慢地腐蚀、荼毒他们了。  
互联网。  
现在的网上充满了各式各样的信息，新晋老年人Bucky为了能够逐渐跟上这个时代的节奏，从Tony那拿到了一台笔记本电脑，Loki也被送了一台，不过那纯粹是为了让他滚去刷剧从而别来烦他们别搞事。比起纯种地球人，某阿斯加德人反而更先掌握了这项现代科技，然后开始沉迷其中，顺便偶尔还指导指导Bucky。但教会徒弟饿死师傅，前九头蛇超模特工的学习能力可不只是说说而已，很快Bucky就在网络上混得如鱼得水，直到有一天鬼使神差地、真的是为了辅助自己回忆当年和Steve的过去，他在Google搜索框里填进了他们两人的名字。  
新世界的大门从此开启。  
说实话对于那些从四面八方蹦出来的十八禁小黄文，Bucky的反应简直超人的漠然，也许是洗脑的后遗症，也许只是老人家经历了太多大风大浪，这点东西在他脑中压根激不起涟漪了。随手点着点着，Bucky就从一个词条蹦到另一个上去了。  
Thorki。  
其实要是单从文学观赏角度上讲的话，这些文章的水准并不亚于普通的言情小说，而且看着天天在自己身边吵架的两个人以完全意料不到的方式互动，其实还意外地蛮有趣的。Bucky看了大约一周后，突然就想起之前有谁说过多动动笔写点东西有助于锻炼脑部活跃性，增强记忆力，随后他又想起了Thor天天拉着Steve叨叨的那些他们兄弟间当年的往事。  
哦，好吧，他想，也许我可以写点什么。  
在那几篇文章登录各大网站两周后，不知道被谁往邮箱里发了条网页链接的邪神气势汹汹地找上门来兴师问罪了，Bucky一脸从容地干脆承认了，反而噎得Loki无fuck说。  
“你只是喜欢金发蓝眼大胸肌肉男和半长黑发绿眼睛前反派竹马的爱情故事罢了，这是移情，别把你自己和你家队长的那套低级趣味扯到我身上来。”Loki这样警告他。  
但没有什么能吓倒冬日战士——一个还穿着睡衣端着布丁的近战法师更不行。Bucky并不赞同他的观点，他不觉得自己对Steve有什么超出战友情之外的心思——虽然如果有他也不会在乎，但他真的就只是单纯地想写锤基而已。  
有仇不报不是Loki的性格，他开始策划起自己的反击，但和敌人选择同样的道路体现不出他高人一等的智慧和能力（实际上是Thor三令五申过不许他再写剧本了，大厦里的打印纸都快被他用光了）。在Loki一边浏览网页一边捧着一坨魔法玩的时候，突然一下福至心灵，想到了用变形魔法来cosplay的主意。在反击性地一人分饰两角拍摄了最初那套片子后，Loki意外地在网上收获了一批迷妹，打call的呼喊声迅速填满了Loki空虚寂寞的虚荣心，让他开始认真地研究起这个圈子来。三挑四捡后，Loki被EC吸引了兴趣，像这种杀得了人，坐得了牢，能搞大场面还全程是反派的攻气十足的角色实在是太对Loki的口味了，从此之后他就掉进了这个坑。  
Bucky那边没了人管事业腾飞，Loki这里进行的也是如火如荼，不久就被圈内一个资历很久的老人Raven太太约片了。结果两人一见面发现，“呦你不是那个中二病复仇者家属吗”“哦原来你是那个蓝不拉叽的变种人”，两个高端作弊玩家登时一拍即合，成立了最佳CP档。  
其实Raven推EC这事Charles一直都知道，能不知道吗？每次脑妹妹想看看她和Hank进展得怎么样的时候，结果都跟看三级小电影似的，用的还是自己和自己多年老友的脸。但Charles是谁啊？夜店小王子、哈佛小富婆、资深教育家，城府那都是深藏不露的，接受能力这么多年也练得高的一批。平时教完书没事也会翻翻Raven出的片，一来二去对这些东西也算颇有心得。这次看见传说中的神都参与了进来，对他的心路历程很感兴趣，就抱着写论文的心态和Loki聊了聊。Loki很坏心眼地安利了盾冬给他，小教授研究研究着就觉得很有意思，里面出现的很多像是洗脑啊人体强化改造啊之类的设定很对他的专业胃口，而在这里原本是反派的冬兵不但被美国队长的爱情感化了，恢复了记忆和人格，还改邪归正了。被感动得泪眼汪汪的Charles想起了虽然摘了头盔但人转头就又跑了的万磁王，幽怨的心情催生出了希望，然后那点希望全被寄托到了推CP的热情当中。到此，三巨头中的最后一位太太诞生了。  
可喜可贺可喜可贺。  
TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

沙滩，金黄色的沙砾上满是杂乱的痕迹，两个人影交叠在海天相接的地方。  
小教授皱着眉躺在沙地上，一双水蓝色的眸子啜满水汽与痛苦，却仍一眨不眨地坚持盯着正抱着他的人。万磁王的脸上难得浮现出悔恨的神色，他跪在沙地上，小心翼翼圈住怀里的人，将对方的头枕在自己膝上以缓解痛苦。他微张着嘴似乎想说什么，但小教授只是伸出食指虚按在对方的唇上，做了个无需多言的手势，随后左手便贴着对方的胸口无力地滑下。万磁王急忙捉住那只手，将它紧紧贴在自己心口，右手细致又温柔地抚摸着教授的脸庞。终于，他直起身，毫不迟疑地摘下头上的头盔，将它远远抛开，落在地上激起一片扬沙。然后他抱起小教授，缓缓地站起来，一步一步坚定地离开了那片沙滩。重叠的人影背对夕阳，逐渐融入了那片火红的颜色，地上拉出的朦胧身影漫延开，仿佛为这幕剧落下了圆满的句号。  
“OK！都拍好了！收工！”  
随着这声呼喊，万磁王直接把手里的教授扔了出去，但对方早有防备，在半空中翻了个身完美落地，一道金光闪过后Loki站了起来，气急败坏地掸着自己身上的沙子：“嘿！难道中庭人就是这么对待自己的同僚的？”  
万磁王发出了一声嗤笑，全身波浪状地翻过蓝色的鳞片，Raven甩了甩头发对他竖起一个中指：“Hank还在，我怎么能抱别的男人？”  
被拉来拍照却无辜躺枪的Hank左右看看，捧着相机露出一个尴尬的微笑。  
“都说过我们换换会更好。”邪神小声bb，打了个响指把身上的X战警战服换回了三件套黑西装，看着Raven走过去勾住Hank的脖子看起了样片。

你问为什么感觉这两个人都像是在反串？  
当然了，最开始Loki是坚持要出万磁王的，在他眼里，自己这种坚定又成功的反派怎么能去出那个人尽可欺（此处引用原话）手无寸铁的软萌残疾小教授呢？Raven呵呵一笑，表示看看姐，再看看你，谁攻谁受已经一目了然了，还用争吗？Loki本还想分辩些起码自己笑起来像他啊之类的理由，结果Raven顺手直接拽过路过的Hank借劲往地上一带，长腿一伸欺身一压，“啪”的一声干净利落地来了个地咚，霸气狂拽屌地挑起脸红冒烟到快要变蓝的小野兽的下巴，邪魅一笑斜眼看向Loki。从那之后Loki就放弃挣扎了，教授就教授吧，受就受吧，反正他决定以后都要离这个女人远一点。  
当然这对组合彼此假惺惺承认的官方原因是“跟Loki比起来，Raven亲眼见过Erik，对他更熟悉，而Loki和Charles更熟，所以这样分配角色。”  
呸，虚假塑料姐妹情。

Loki看了看手腕上的表，估计了一下时间，抬腿向学校的方向走去。

【“啊……住手……Tho……”Loki惊得缩起了身子，却被Thor牢牢制住，舌尖沿着他的侧颈一路舔至胸口，贴身的战服早已被撕扯开来，露出里面白皙的身体，身体的主人正在微微颤抖，平日里嚣张跋扈的声音带上了惊惧的乞求，“不要，停下……求你了……”  
但Thor并没有理会，他低下头去一口咬在Loki的锁骨上，手同时有技巧地抚上了他的下身。  
“唔！”被陌生的快感和痛楚同时袭击的Loki惊叫出声，身子下意识弹起来，修长的手指滑过身下的红斗篷，无意识地攥紧了它。  
“Brother……”邪神这次几乎带上了眼泪，但Thor只是心软了一瞬间，这一次他不会再因为Loki的花言巧语而停下了，他要让Loki——他那可爱又可恨的弟弟明白，他将会用自己粗大的】  
“Bucky？你在做什么呢？”  
美国队长的声音从背后传来，冬日战士瞬间发挥了他惊人的心理素质，以均匀的速度从容淡定地将手从键盘上移开，自然流畅地合上屏幕。  
“随便看看。”他侧过头去平静地回答正凑过来想看看的Steve，像是家里固执的老祖父一样，这人到现在也没有学会电脑究竟要怎么使用。  
“哦。”Steve似乎对Bucky的话都有一种盲从一般的信任，不再继续深究，他爽朗地拍拍Bucky的肩膀，“不要一直盯着这东西看了，我陪你出去走走吧，也有助于恢复。”  
Bucky差点就要习惯性答应了，突然他想起了什么似的“啊”了一声，摇了摇头：“下午约了教授，我该走了。”  
“好、好吧，那用我送你吗？”在欣慰和嫉妒间徘徊的队长恋恋不舍地追问，换来对方一个疑惑的眼神：“为什么要送？我又不是女人。”  
Bucky在Steve可怜巴巴的注视下出了门。  
Sam在不远处发出响亮的嘲讽声。

Charles站在草坪上，面前是一张公园长椅。他抓了抓自己微卷的头发，眨了眨眼睛，随后美国队长和冬日战士便出现在了那里。冬兵正坐在长椅上，鸭舌帽压得很低，帽檐下阴影中的眼睛空洞无神，呆滞地望向远方。他手里攥着一包玉米粒，几只鸽子正在他脚下争相夺食刚刚投喂下来的食物，还有几只胆子大的落在了他的肩膀上。在他侧后方约五十米远的地方，美国队长穿着便装站在树荫下，他没有上前去打扰，也没有多余的动作，只是单纯地站在那里静静地注视着对方。  
Charles看了一会儿，抬手挥下，随着他的动作，远处的太阳降到了地平线以下，整幅画面瞬间充满了落寞又怀旧的红金色，阳光映入美队的眼睛里，和他的金发一起闪闪发光。  
Charles满意地点了点头，又向右摆了摆手，这次场景整个旋转起来，他将自己的视角调整到队长的背后，又微调了几个角度，才收回手。  
Charles睁开眼睛。  
他正坐在办公桌前，桌上放着一个高级数位板，小教授哼着歌愉快地提起笔，开始按照脑中3D建模出的构图来勾线，当他开始上色的时候，校长室的门被人推开了。Charles熟练地一键换屏，把授课用的课件换出来，然后抬起头欢迎来人：“有什么事——哦，是你们来了！我去叫Hank送些点心过来。”  
Loki和Bucky带着相似的不开心表情——Loki是真不耐烦，而Bucky只是在本能地发呆——坐到沙发上，但谁也没有推掉这次聚会，应该说，他们从来就没有推辞过任何一次面基会。  
这可能都要归功于Charles家格外好吃的小点心和小教授独特的说服人的技巧。

最开始提议面基的是Charles，他觉得这是个很有趣的主意，想要更多地了解阿斯加德王子和九头蛇特工算是这位心理学教授的一点私人小爱好。而变种人的学校总是比复仇者大厦要有趣得多，作为伪囚犯真家属的Loki几乎没什么理由拒绝这种能让他远离钢铁侠监视的邀请。Steve一开始是不想放Bucky去跟他还没有摸清底细的人接触的，但是Charles温柔友好地展示了他的心理学学位证书和读心的能力，表示愿意负责Bucky的心理疏导，于是又成功地拐到了一只冬兵。  
但在讨论到聚会时间时三个人又差一点打了起来，因为他们的作息表完全就是三种画风。Loki的字典里从来就没有闹铃这东西，每天都是睡到下午才起床出片，晚上熬夜修仙修图，从半夜三点多再睡到第二天下午。Bucky平时则是老年人养生状态，九点睡六点起，但是会犯懒把任务全部堆到交稿日然后通宵赶稿，熬到一脸迷茫两眼黑眼圈头发散乱都是常态，但过了这阵又会恢复到健康作息。而Charles是更新随缘派，有灵感就画，白天在上课工作的间隙摸鱼画图，晚上反而会整理课件和写著作什么的，但是因为他画得快所以基本不影响正常生活，是个十一点睡九点起的人。三个人嘀嘀咕咕在网上聊了三个点，最后才定在傍晚快吃饭的时候会面。  
从此，这个三人组合才正式成立，他们为了拯救同人圈，出道成为了偶像（并不）。  
TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

聚会时间还不只是三人小队所遇到的唯一麻烦。  
因为天赋学院离复联总部实在是太远了，跑了几次后Loki就提出了礼尚往来的抗议，表示Charles偶尔也应该主动到他们这边来。Charles和蔼地接受了建议，提出可以就此论题在群里发起投票，投票结果邪神与教授1：1，最后只剩下Bucky没有动。  
“我无所谓。”Bucky只想吃他的李子，至于在哪吃，只要不是厕所就跟他毫无关系。  
“我们这边住了两个人，所以我们赢了。”Loki趁着小教授离他们远偷偷作弊，直接抢了边上Bucky的手机暗箱投票，比分变成了压倒性的2：1.  
【XXX：呵呵】  
在那两个字出现在聊天室的下一秒，Bucky就突然扔下李子，站起来拔腿就往外面走，嘴里还一个劲喊着自己要去学校。  
有个会被脑的队友实在是太令人郁闷了！  
其实Loki完全可以再把Bucky洗脑回来，两个人用冬兵本来就不清醒的可怜脑子当绳来一场拔河，但事后如果被某个蓝白红金发大胸发现会很麻烦。不想再折腾Bucky了的Loki主动投降了，小教授又一次赢得了谈判无往不利的称号。  
“那有什么用，你家万磁王该走还是走，从来不听你的。”针对这点Loki总是很不屑。  
“说到Erik……”Charles抬手揉了揉太阳穴，叹了口气，“他昨天倒是回来了，在桌子上留下一些德国的特产就又消失了，我还是早上去餐厅的时候才发现他有来过。上次是瑞士，上上次是法国，他这是打算把欧洲全走一遍也不想留下吗？”  
“他有那个偷偷躲过防卫溜进来放礼物的功夫，都能直接翻进你卧室里来一发了。”Loki不知是不是对逃跑很有心得，充满自信地主动请缨，“我可以帮你把他抓回来，在五个小时之内。”  
Bucky抬了抬眼表示自己也可以帮忙，Loki狠狠地拍了拍他的金属手臂，用手指在脑子边上转了几圈，那意思是：你疯了吗？  
“不用……这只是我私下单方面抱怨罢了，Erik也有着自己的主张和打算，我不想去强迫他做什么。”Charles谢过了他们的好意，但并没有接受。Loki对这种圣母心理嗤之以鼻，在他看来想搞事就搞事，想逃跑就逃跑，想把谁抓起来就把谁抓起来才是正确价值观，但最起码这些小故事还是能丰富Loki的创作欲的，不是吗？  
提到创造，他们一般不会聚在一起产粮，因为实在是太容易打起来了，虽然常常只是Loki单方面在抗议。不知是不是因为Charles会负责Bucky的心理疏导，那两个人相处起来异常和谐，Loki常常有种被世界孤立的感觉，但Loki还是实在不能理解他们究竟为什么能对自己的腐向CP视若不见，恍若无物。  
他曾亲眼见过Charles在画一张特别黄暴的盾冬肉图时Bucky路过，还和他抬手打招呼，顺便还停在屏幕后，细细地观赏了那副猫化的吧唧被队长掐着腰操，发红的耳朵无力地垂着，尾巴尖还颤巍巍地缠上对方的手臂的图，面无表情而客观地称赞了Charles的画技。  
Loki：Σ( ·Д ·)你们中庭人都这么会玩的吗？！  
Charles画画堪称方便到爆炸，因为他可以在脑中3D建模，然后把场景调整成自己想要的角度和样子，直接照着临摹就行。这一方法好用到Bucky时常来找他帮忙，写肉的时候脑中没有画面感的他就来找教授帮他模拟场景，然后两个人用着一个脑子看小黄片，时不时还发出啧啧的评论声。被晾在一边的Loki提出不满，他不能忍受这两个中庭人当着自己的面看自己的钙片还不带他。但Charles总是从善如流地微笑着说Loki是神，他的能力有限脑不到，实在抱歉。虽然小教授的语气是真的充满歉意，但Loki就是觉得这个腹黑的人在玩他。  
绝对在。  
而一个成功的太太总是要去CP漫展签售本子的。  
对于Charles和Loki来讲，这一点再轻松不过了，Charles可以用能力脑人，大家看到的XXX太太一直就是一个同样有着蓝色眼睛纯真外表但是样貌完全不同、头发茂密的男孩子。Loki则就更简单了，基本是想变成谁就变成谁，他当嘉宾的时候从来不用担心身份会暴露的问题。  
但Bucky一直就是个大麻烦，他并没有上面两人的能力，却根本不在乎自己的身份暴不暴露，在他的脑子里，写同事的同人和其他任何普通娱乐活动一个样。但他不要脸，Loki还是要脸的，他绝不能放任大家发现Зима就是冬日战士，因为接下来疯狂的网友们就会推断出和他相识还会撕锤基CP的人是谁，Loki还不想掉马。  
结果就导致每次一有锤基展子，Loki就得跟过去，追在Bucky后面糊他一脸法术，把他变成一坨人形马赛克。  
“我可以像其他人一样戴个口罩。”Bucky对于Loki的这种麻烦举动曾提出过抗议。  
“戴你奶奶个腿的口罩，你的标准人设就是弃妇头、生无可恋的眼神、黑眼圈加口罩好吗？那跟你刚赶完稿的时候简直一模一样，谁要是认不出你才是真的眼瞎了！”Loki心很累。  
展子陪得多了，Loki也被动地被灌输了一堆他本不该承受的锤基知识，天知道那帮妹子为什么上来握手的时候还要说那么多“太太您写得真是太好了，下次可不可以再加点*****的play呢？基妹被****的时候一定很美，甚至还可以重口一点******呦，别担心我们都能接受的！”  
我不能！Loki隐着身站在Bucky背后疯狂咆哮。  
“哦，我会考虑的。”人民好太太Bucky每次都这样回答。  
身心俱疲的Loki经常会和Bucky撕CP，Bucky像青春期小女生一样一心坚信锤基有一腿，不肯接受其他解释。Loki则反驳说难道你和Steve也有一腿吗？Bucky就说那是纯洁的友谊。  
“我们还是纯洁的亲情呢。”  
“你是领养的。”  
“我们从小一起长大而已。”  
“我也是，我们还是战友，战友之间的感情会格外深厚。”  
“我们某种意义上说也是战友，只不过是两个不同阵营的战友。”  
这两个人一直就想说服对方“哦住嘴吧你们他妈那不是友情是爱情”，但始终针锋相对，谁也不肯先妥协。最后还是Charles拍手喊停了他们：“在我看来，你们这样吵，还不如打个赌，一局定胜负，结束这个争论。”  
Loki和Bucky看向他。  
Charles笑得甜甜的，可说出来的话却不堪入目：“以一周为期限，你们分别变成对方的样子去撩对方的CP……谁撩得到，谁就赢了，那一对就是弯的，就是官配了，如何？”  
TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

这个赌局从提出到成立并没有花费多长时间，Bucky闲着也是闲着，前布鲁克林赌神小王子在这种撩汉的赌局上从不退缩，而Loki对上Bucky则更不会屈服，毕竟这两个人的“恩怨”也不是一天两天的事情了。  
这种恩怨百分之八十来自于Bucky的写作习惯，他的文之所以以人物性格描写真实著称，是因为每次他写的时候Loki就坐在他的对面，有拿不准的对白他就会直接开口就问，然后记下对方下意识的回答与反应。  
这种罪恶行径的起源是一次他卡文卡在Loki面对Thor突然的告白那里，他想来想去都觉得头疼，Loki这种别扭性格的反应他还真的编不出来。他是会呆住，还是羞涩，还是开心，还是暴走呢？  
这个问题难住了Bucky，他的手悬在键盘上方很久，思来想去，还是卡文。他皱起眉头把视线从屏幕上转开，然后抬头就看见了正像只猫一样慵懒地蜷缩在沙发里的Loki。Loki应该是在修自己的片图，压根没注意到Bucky在看他，他把电脑抱在怀里，左手撑着下巴，右手有一搭没一搭地敲在电脑上，那副样子颇像是在指点江山，而不是在给自己的照片加滤镜。  
Bucky突然就想到一个主意。  
“Loki。”  
被乍一下喊到名字的Loki下意识抬头，正对上Bucky一脸严肃的表情和专注地盯着自己的视线，后者用自己没什么情绪起伏但带着分外认真意味的声线说道：“Loki，I love you.”  
然后Bucky就看到邪神的身体一下子绷直了，像是随时准备从沙发上跳下来逃走，但又强迫自己留在原地一样。他脸上的表情是伪装出来的嫌弃与不在乎，但瞳孔里全是震惊，藏在黑发后面的耳朵尖也以肉眼可见的速度红了起来。谎言之神开口，却似乎咬到了自己的舌头，他的语气里全都是不可置信的反问：“I … I beg you pardon？”  
得到了自己想要答案的Bucky依旧面无表情地对着Loki点了点头，满意地冲对方竖起双手大拇指，然后低下头去继续码字了，只留下Loki在风中凌乱，直到第二天他看到Bucky的更新才明白自己被耍了。于是他趁着Bucky睡觉的时候把他的金属手臂卸了下来，顺便还把他电脑里的存稿全删了。  
但邪神并不长教训，对于学会了使用云盘的Bucky来说，这招依旧屡试不爽。  
被耍弄得多了，Loki自然也想怼回去，一口应下了这个以无节操闻名圈内的太太的提案。他也有提出过既然要玩为什么不玩个大的，三个人轮着变什么的。但Charles说第一，老万不在这，而他也不想去找他，第二，Erik恐怕一眼就能认出来对面壳子下换了人，莫名被人蔑视了智商的金发大胸二人组在远方打了个喷嚏。  
“说真的，你养这男人还不如养只青蛙，起码青蛙不回来你还可以把软件卸载重下。”Loki对自己萌的这对CP真是无语到绝望，Charles脸上笑得如沐春风，手底下施的劲却快把轮椅扶手都捏碎了：“啊哈哈哈哈，我一点都不介意他去了哪里，真的，我自己办学校也很忙呢哈哈哈哈……”  
Loki和Bucky对视一眼打了个寒战，Bucky做了个“我们还是溜吧”的手势，Loki点点头，打了个响指，一道金光从二人头顶闪至脚下，下一秒站在那里的就是一个面容冷峻的Loki和一个满脸想搞事的Bucky了。  
“七天？”  
“七天。”  
两个人脸上都浮起了迷之微笑。  
唔……应该会顺利的吧？Charles歪头看着他们，在心里默默地祈祷。

开启了换妻模式的两个人在回房间时就遇到了困难，二人都习惯性地停在了自己门前，愣了三秒才交换过来，还好Thor和Steve都在外面做任务没有回来，所以并没有人注意到这场小闹剧。唯一的目击者Vision从墙里飘出来，看着他俩脑内死机了好几秒，他用手指来回指了指他们，刚想开口询问，Loki和Bucky就同时竖起一根手指对他狠狠地“嘘！”了一声。Vision一脸无法理解有机生物行为的表情，维持着后退的姿势又回到墙里去了。  
Loki和Bucky对视了一眼，视死如归又斗志昂扬地推开了对方房间的门。  
Loki在Bucky的房间里扒出了他的电脑，一开机一桌面的锤基文档看得他眼仁儿疼，Loki一边骂着一边帮这个只会在桌面新建Word的老年人把文都备份到了D盘上面去。Bucky的个人生活可以说是相当地无趣和单调，一想到接下来的一周都要早睡早起，Loki突然开始觉得这是个坏主意了，但怨恨心很快变成了进取心，他决定不把美国队长撩掉一层皮他就不是神。  
Loki把自己扔到床上去，等来等去无聊到开始研究Bucky写的文，他点开一篇激情肉文，恶作剧式地把里面所有 “Thor” 和 “Loki” 的名字都调换了，自豪而满意地重头又读了一遍。  
邪神最后还是克制住了用Bucky的号把这篇基锤肉文po上网的冲动，他为自己的宽容大度而骄傲。  
而另一边Bucky也在打量Loki的房间，他不明白Loki是怎么在这么小的房间里藏那么多布丁的，而且Thor在墙上贴了很多大头自拍照和裸上身健身照，在桌子上甚至还有一个喵喵锤的墓。  
Bucky从未这样想念过Steve。

很快时间就到了晚上，结束任务的复联成员们陆陆续续回到了大厦。Thor绕到酒吧去喝酒了，所以Steve成了最先回来的人。Loki听到声响，把自己摆成冬日战士的样子，等待着他的猎物到来。  
“Bucky，我回家了！”Steve身上风尘仆仆的，但脸上的笑容无比灿烂。Loki抬起眼睛看向他，刚张开嘴想欢迎一下他，但他话还没出口，Steve就冲了过来一把抱住了他，手臂有力地箍在他的腰上，把头埋在他肩头像只大狗一样蹭了蹭，语气软得像在撒娇：“Bucky，我想你了。”  
Loki僵住了。  
愣了一会儿之后，他克制住想把Bucky从隔壁屋拎出来暴揍一顿的冲动，他现在只想掏刀子捅人。  
去他娘的Bucky？！我信了你的邪！你说好的普通战友情呢？！！你家战友上来就这样的吗？？？说好的击掌呢？说好的碰拳呢？说好的哥们呢？  
直男？我呸！！！  
Thor推门进来时，Bucky正窝在沙发上偷窥Loki的电脑，作为一个优秀的前九头蛇特工，多了解些信息总是好的，他赌上自己的职业尊严，也要把“Loki”这个角色演好。  
Thor抬手和他打了个招呼：“Hi bro，我回来了，你在看什么？”  
“……没什么。”Bucky默默地把Loki的网络浏览记录关上了。  
随后他想了想，对着Thor微笑起来：“欢迎回家，哥哥。”  
Thor瞬间像是见了鬼一样连连后退几步，整个身体都贴在了门框上，迟疑了几秒后，他转过头破门而逃。  
“……”Bucky风化在原地。  
Loki……这跟同人里说好的不一样啊……你们神兄弟……平时都不打招呼的吗？？？为什么会把人吓成这样啊？？？  
TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

Thor经历了匪夷所思的一夜。  
第二天Thor几乎是拉着Steve逃到了楼下的酒吧去，握着杯子的手微微颤抖，Steve从没见过有什么能把这位神祗队友吓成这样：“呃，伙计，你还好吗？”  
Thor一口气把杯子里的酒喝光，紧紧抓住了队长的手：“不，吾友，你不知道，Loki他昨晚、昨晚和我问好了，平时他顶多就是‘哦，你回来了’，但昨天他不但用了‘回家’这种字眼，还叫我‘哥哥’！在不讽刺的情况下叫的！笑得还特别甜！你说我弟弟是不是又想搞事情了？他这次是想篡位还是想统治世界？”  
Loki，你丫风评也太差了，而且笑得甜又不是我的错，正在偷听逃跑的Thor谈话的Bucky表情委屈。  
“也许他只是想通了想对你好一点呢？你看，你毕竟还是他的兄长啊。”Steve和身边的Thor呈现强烈对比，整个人都浮现着一种傻呵呵的幸福氛围，“Bucky最近一直对我很亲近呢，他的状态应该是好多了，我真为他高兴。”  
Bucky：……？？？等等Loki你都干了些啥？！  
Vision本来刚从地板下穿上来，听见这两个人聊的话题，飞一般地又从天花板逃走了。他什么也不知道。他还只是个孩子。  
随着Steve的话音落下，Loki出现在了酒吧，他走近Steve，将手里的李子犹豫着递了过去：“Steve……这个给你吃吧。”  
美国队长瞬间变成了一只大型金毛，眼睛都亮闪闪的，在他脑子里迅速完成了“李子＝第一，我＞李子，我＝第一”的计算。他激动地接过那个水果，看起来就想要拥抱Loki。  
Bucky以闪现的速度出现在了Loki身后，一把将他扯开了，还顺道顺走了Steve手里的那个李子。  
“Loki？你在这干什么？”Thor有些反应不过来眼前这复杂的一幕，Bucky学着Loki的样子“哼”了一声：“不关你的事。”然后连拉带扯把人架走了。  
一室沉默，所有人都心怀鬼胎。  
Steve：……Loki是不是……喜欢Bucky呀……？  
Thor：我弟弟……难道对队长有意思吗？！凭什么自家弟弟要往外拐啊！明明我也是金发大胸啊QAQ……

“你要干什么？”两人一走远，Loki就憋不住笑地回过头去，“小Bucky，你在吃醋吗？如果是的话这局可就是我赢了。”  
“不是！”不想输的Bucky一口否认，“但是我们需要定一下规则，不允许30cm以内的近距离接触。”  
Loki翻了个白眼：“你以为我想？不是我说，你们对‘好朋友之间的距离’的定义绝对是有问题的！”  
天知道他都经历了什么？Steve像块狗皮膏药一样黏着他：Bucky我们一起吃饭吧！Bucky我们一起看电视吧！Bucky我们一起洗澡吧！Bucky我们一起睡觉吧！像是怕一不留神他就能遁地消失一样。Loki被缠得没法，差点就说出万能台词“谁他妈是Bucky！”来救急。  
更令他气愤的是，Bucky都OOC成那样了，他那个傻哥哥竟然还没有意识到有哪里不对，他是不是从来就没关注过他？！  
Loki陷入了狂躁的沉思之中。  
而对于Bucky来说，这个赌注愈发简单了起来，自从他开始对Thor爱答不理（他还没敢真的动手捅肾），Thor就反过来追了上去。他不得不开始重新审视自己往日的作品，什么“黑化的雷神”，什么“智商上线”，都是骗人的，这就只是一个抖M弟控傻哥哥而已。  
意外之喜是Bucky在Loki的谷歌搜索记录里发现他竟然关注了几个盾冬账号，看来是Charles潜移默化的安利发挥了效应。在Thor不在没事干的时候，Bucky就会点进那几个网站去刷一刷。Bucky最大的特点就是接受能力大，就连自己的同人也能看进去，几天下来他竟已把那些文啊图啊刷得七七八八，还认真地给人家写了长评，从自身认知角度评点了一下Steve的人设。  
当然，他是用的小号，Loki的怒火还是能避开就避开为好。  
四个人在这短短一周里互相折磨着，Steve没能继续和Bucky一起洗澡，由于他试探时“Bucky”一直对Loki美言有加，他还在思考Bucky到底是不是和Loki两情相悦；Thor觉得弟弟虽然乖巧了许多，但他认为这是爱屋及乌，弟弟可能是想借他给队长留下好印象；Loki怨念Thor的脑残；Bucky莫名对Steve不爽。这种混乱的局面没能坚持到七天的赌局结束，因为一场综CP的漫展横空出世了。  
谁都知道Bucky需要临时加班赶稿，于是这场从头到尾都毫无意义的闹剧及时收场，Bucky把自己锁在屋子里连着通了三天的宵，最后披散着头发抓着稿子出来的样子看起来马上就可以提枪杀人了。Charles主动负责了三人的本子印刷和摊位预定，说起来这还是他们第一次同时出席漫展——介于他们吃的CP不一样，之前都是只去only展的。  
Bucky整个人再颓废也没关系，只要有Loki在，他看起来就永远只是一个相貌平平的年轻人，没有那种特征性的肉嘟嘟的脸和委屈巴巴的小眼神。Loki照常变成了Charles还有头发时的样子（邪神对这一点有着强迫症一样的执念），而Charles的伪装则是所有人里最出众的，他不只在外表做了功夫，那口流利的苏格兰大碴子腔一出来，Loki和Bucky差点直接喷水。  
“……你什么时候学的这口音？”Loki简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
“在等Erik回来的时候。”Charles笑得温柔甜蜜。

这次漫展本来可以平安结束，如果不是他们闲得蛋疼又去逛了逛其它摊位的话。Bucky在某一家代售摊位发现了一个画风很眼熟的本子，他记得之前这个太太是出盾冬亲情向日常的，但是现在他拿在手里的却是对方新产的霜冬本。  
“……”Bucky鬼使神差地把它买了下来。  
而Loki在关心其它的事情，他发现另一本同人里的内容是Bucky和Loki互换身份的梗，这种敏感的题材立刻让他警觉起来。他问了问摊位上的作者妹子，妹子说是网上一个剪辑视频给她的灵感。Loki翻出了那个剪刀手太太的主页，三个人围着一部手机仔细地观赏完了那个视频，里面的剧情与这几天Loki和Bucky折腾出来的事情有九分相像。  
Loki和Bucky对视了一眼。  
还有谁能掌握复仇者大厦里发生的全部事情？  
他们再看下去，那个太太以神一样的黑科技拼剪著称，大家都猜测他是不是电脑方面的专业人才，而且这个太太一个人撑起了整个贾尼圈，还是第一个给Jarvis在视频里合成了实体的人。  
那个实体的图片他们发誓曾在大厦的实验室里看见过。  
“…………天杀的Tony Stark！！！！！”  
TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony实验室的门几乎是被踹开的。  
Loki满脸写着兴师问罪冲了进来，Bucky跟在他后面像个撑场面的职业打手，还沉浸在发明中的Tony丝毫没意识到危机将近马甲已掉，对着他们扬了扬手里的螺丝刀：“嗨，斑比，小铁臂，什么风把你们吹来了？”  
“这话要问你啊，”Loki笑得像条毒蛇，他将手机在Tony眼前晃了晃，“‘甜甜圈’太太？”  
Tony的动作僵直了一瞬，看着面前两个人怨念的脸咽了口唾沫，向后退了退：“呃，我想这是个误会，也许你们外星人把地球的文字认错了呢……Jar快过来帮daddy挡一下——对，就这样，乖孩子。”旁边自行走过来的装甲像护小鸡一样把Tony挡到了背后，仅露出一个头，“我们可以……咳，谈谈？”  
Loki并不接他的话，只是继续摆弄着那只手机，他刚刚发现了许多很有意思的东西：“这位大手不仅喜欢剪自己的CP，还是个混剪杂食党啊，没想到他还剪过锤盾和绿锤等一系列CP呢，哦~这是什么？这不是你们复仇者里的那两位女士吗？我没料到还有这种——”  
话音未落，一道掌心炮就击中了那个手机，机器直接在Loki手里炸开了。Loki抬起头，刚刚出手的装甲现在乖得像条狗一样贴着Tony站着，仿佛刚才奸夫淫夫毁灭证据的不是他一样。  
“Good one, Jarvis.”Tony用极小的音量称赞了自己的管家。  
“你是想解释一下，还是想让我去和Romanoff小姐聊一聊？”Loki弹去身上溅到的碎屑，逼近了Tony。Tony绕着装甲和他们转圈圈：“不了不了！这种小事就不要惊动Nat了！我认输，你想问什么就问吧！”  
“你怎么看穿我的幻术的？”说实话Loki感兴趣的就只有这一点，Tony“啊”了一声：“这个啊，Vision说的，你知道他很崇拜Jar，只要是脑子里转不过弯解决不了的事，都会跑来和Jarvis说。”  
该死的恋父情结！Loki在心里给红薯怪捅刀子。  
“你是从什么时候开始做这个的呢？”比起Loki，Bucky对Tony的小爱好更多的是好奇。Tony摊开手：“很早，无聊的时候发现网上的姑娘们喜欢这么玩，就试了试。有Jarvis在还可以把渲染拼接什么的都丢给他做，也不费事。”  
“sir，如果您把剪视频一半的热情投入到我的实体测试中，我现在都可以开始走路了。”Jarvis的电音里充满了委屈。  
“还好现在看到视频来找你的不是万磁王，不然你这一屋子的装甲就可以不用要了。”Loki翻了个白眼，“关于这方面的事，你没有告诉过别人吧？”  
Tony突然心虚地缩了下肩膀，伪装出一个满不在乎的笑容：“什么事？是你们在进行二次创造的事，还是同人圈子的事？没有，当然没有！我去和谁说啊？”  
“sir，请问您安利他人入圈的行为属不属于刚刚所说的——”  
“mute！”  
“……”Loki狐疑地看着Tony，但他们没能继续问下去，因为Bucky的脑子里突然传来了Charles的惨叫声，他从未听过那个儒雅的小教授喊的这么失态和凄惨过。  
“救命！！！！”他在头脑里叫道，“Erik回来了！我现在该怎么办？！！！”  
“你说什么？那家伙回来了？”Loki反手抓住Bucky，动作之急差点就被铁臂夹到手。Bucky连忙点头：“对，似乎是想在学校长住一段时间。”  
两个人都在对方眼中看到了同样的意思。  
无论放在文里是多棒的梗，当那个亲手弄残你亲闺蜜、腆着脸玩硬币穿脑、无情地抛弃他躲着他甚至手动头盔屏蔽他的渣男前任归来，无论他有多帅多有魅力，你也只会和天下千万个闺蜜一样有这样的心情。  
打爆丫的狗头！！！  
“我们最好快点去，不然估计Erik一示弱Charles立刻就妥协了。”无比了解Charles弱点的Bucky提醒道。Loki显然不比他冷静多少，手一挥一道蓝光闪过，下一秒两人就站在学校里了。  
Bucky：“……你果然拿了宇宙魔方。”  
Loki：“咳特殊时期特殊使用，我命令你把这件事忘掉。”

Loki冲楼下看看，Hank和Raven正在应付Erik，来不及多看场面人偶像一眼，Loki忍痛割爱推开手边Charles房间的门。Charles正操纵轮椅想出来，看到他们愣了一下：“你们来得好快。”  
“这不是重点！你想干嘛？！你要去见他吗？”Loki直接把Charles又倒着推了回去，Bucky一个闪身挤进屋里，默契地反手锁上了门。  
“唔……Erik好不容易回来一次，我就是想……”Charles面对他们时那种从容大方的仪态全没了，期待又紧张地像个青春期少女——只是青春期少女一般不脱发。  
Loki恨铁不成钢地斥责他：“凭什么他可以消失那么久，但一回来你就得去见他？这又不是他家！他想来就来想走就走的！”  
“但是……我家就是Erik的家啊……”Charles的蓝眼睛水润润的，一脸无辜地捏住了轮椅扶手，整个人都闪着圣洁的光芒，“我、我只是看看，并不代表我原谅他离开这些年，他毕竟一个人旅行了这么久，说不定现在很饿呢？走路一定也累了，我只是去给他准备些吃的……”  
“不许去！！！”  
Charles被他俩吓得抖了一下，小狗一样的眼睛可怜巴巴地看着他们，Loki和Bucky像堵墙一样挡在他面前。  
“他又不是一直一个人，不是一直在招募手下吗？有了奴隶怎么还会饿？还累？头盔夹头飞的人会累到吗？是因为事后把头型梳回去累到的吗？”  
Charles虽然很想纠正Loki“手下＝奴隶”的不当思想，但他觉得这个时机似乎不太恰当，于是乖乖闭上了嘴。  
Loki给了Bucky一个眼神暗示，Bucky直接上前一步把Charles从轮椅上抱了下来，然后扔到了床上去。还没等小教授反应过来，他的轮椅已经被Loki拎远到了他够不着的地方。Loki一脸温柔地望着他：“别担心，‘你’会见到他的。”说完坐上了轮椅，金光一闪就变成了Charles，这还是Loki第一次自愿变成没有头发的小教授，让我们赞美友情。  
“不……”Charles无力地呻吟着，但他清楚没什么能够阻止他的闺蜜们给Erik这次“下马威”了，上帝保佑他，小教授其实更怕Erik一个着急把学校给拆了。  
“看好他。”Loki留下一个指令就出了门。Bucky严格遵守分工，在那扇门前站了个铁打不动的军姿。  
“Bucky……？”Charles企图用服软打动冬日战士的心，但Bucky摇了摇头拒绝了：“你可以脑我，但是我还是想告诉你，渣男是要不得的，我们这是对你好，Charles。”  
“你从哪学的这些词？”Charles被Bucky惊呆了，后者皱了皱眉认真地回想了一下：“Steve给我普及现代知识时讲到的，他说这些课程有助于我重新树立正确积极根红苗正的价值观，顺带一提，当时举的反面典型是钢铁侠。”  
队长啊，你天天都在教些什么！Charles开始严重担忧起Bucky的日常生活了。  
“总的来说，渣男是不会把你放在心上的，所以他的复合邀请你一定不能接受，就算他哭着求你也不行。”一本正经给Charles上感情课的Bucky脸上的表情异常认真，他紧盯着Charles的双眼以确保对方真的听进去了。Charles不禁哭笑不得：“我和Erik只是朋友，你听Loki说太多安利了。”  
但Bucky只是摇头，又站回了他的岗位去。

Erik很委屈。  
他在招募兄弟会的过程中突然从某个变种人那听到了Charles的消息，多年未见他确实有些想念对方了，便鼓起勇气回到这里来看看。虽然是贸然造访，但Erik很确定Charles一定会无条件地欢迎他的，像以往一样。  
然后他就被一脸复杂表情的Hank和Raven堵在了门口，寒暄式地问这问那就是不把路让出来。在他开始认真考虑要不要直接杀进去时，Charles转着轮椅出来了。  
“我的朋友，Erik！你来了！快进来歇歇吧。”  
臆想中的台词没有出现。  
Charles的表情很淡漠，仿佛他不过是一个造访学院的推销员，他停在他的面前，连一个微笑都没有给予：“Erik，你来学校有什么事吗？”  
？？？  
懵逼的人变成了Erik。  
Hank在后面有些惊讶地想张大嘴，却被Raven一个肘击控制住了，他们和“Charles”对视了一眼，心照不宣地闭上了嘴，不动声色地退到轮椅后面。  
“我……我只是想来看看你。”Erik有些看不懂眼前的情况。“Charles”听到他的话点了点头：“哦，你现在看到了，还是和许多年前一样，还有什么别的事情吗？”  
“……”本来就不善言辞的Erik一时说不出话来。  
“如果你想多住几天，楼上有客房，你认识路。但毕竟大家都挺忙的，你如果突然有要事又要离开，我也不会拦你。”说着“Charles”就示意Hank调转轮椅想要离开。这时Erik的眼神突然锐利起来，他抬起手阻止了轮椅的行进（Loki在心里咬牙切齿提醒自己事后一定要帮Charles把轮椅改成塑料的），单手按在了扶手上逼近对方，牢牢地盯住了Loki的眼睛，声音危险低沉：“你是谁？”  
Loki在心里挑眉，几乎就要给他鼓掌了，但多年近距离被Raven的神还原磨出来的反射力不是盖的，再加上幻术骗人可是邪神一千多年练出来的本领，拿来骗一个中庭蝼蚁绰绰有余。他的神色没有丝毫波动，上半身躲都不躲，只是微微皱起了眉（Charles皱眉的动作很有特色），湖蓝色的双瞳里滑过一丝隐藏得很好的受伤：“你怎么了，Erik？太久不见连我都不认识了吗？要知道，这儿不像你的兄弟会，不是所有人都心怀鬼胎想着要害你！老天啊！即使我变成现在这个样子，我也从来没有想过要恨你！甚至是对你有丝毫不利！”  
“不、不是！我不是这个意思，我……”被戳中了痛点，Erik明显动摇了。Loki趁热打铁继续进攻：“上个月是英国伯爵红茶，三个月前是比利时松饼，你半夜溜进来得越来越熟练了（Loki当然知道Erik都送了些什么，其中八成礼品都进了他的肚子）。顺便说一句——”他突然扯住Erik的衣领贴到他耳边，压低声音，“‘这个Charles有问题，因为他竟然拒绝了我’，可不是件该在老友相会时在脑子里想的话，如果你需要你箱子夹层里的头盔我不会阻拦你，这么多年我有很多事情都想开了，那么……”他松开手，迅速又变回了那个温文尔雅的小教授，只不过脸上的笑意全都是官方而客套的：“祝你这些日子在这里住得舒服，万磁王。”  
Hank和Raven推着Loki霸气离场了，小野兽背对Erik一直在偷笑，肩膀都在抖，Raven也乐得一脸不怀好意。  
这么多年想怼Erik不敢怼，今天终于实现了心愿！可太他妈解气了！有神给撑腰就是不一样，牛逼得我叉腰站一会儿。  
被读了一脸心的Erik站在原地死机到生无可恋：查查？？？我温柔可人的查查呢？！你们都对我的查查做了些什么？？？

在房间里脑了楼下的人观看了全程直播的Charles无奈地看着Loki被以英雄待遇抬回来，但别说，确实还……挺爽的，咳咳。  
“这样可以了吗？”Charles示意Loki放过他的轮椅，Loki变回自己把轮椅推给他：“我玩够了，你愿意去找他就去找吧。”  
哦，感情你刚刚只是在玩！Charles很有形象地翻了个绅士的白眼。  
Loki一边整理自己的衣服，一边看似不经意地说：“说真的，如果只是普通朋友，在他害得你失去双腿的时候也就一刀两断了。这么多年你一直不停给自己找借口原谅他，希望他回来又不想强迫他的认同。你不只是在矛盾，你在逃避，你到底在掩饰什么？你确定你对他的这些感情，能仅仅用一句老友解释过去吗？”  
Charles有些吃惊，抬起头去看他，表情茫然而惶恐。Loki瞥了他一眼，摇了摇头：  
“友情需要志同道合，Charles，而爱情，才是奋不顾身的。”  
TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

在Erik明里暗里地在学院教师的授意下受到排挤的同时，回到大厦的Loki和Bucky也没有闲着。  
由于Raven很忙，短期内没了工作的Loki投身于了新的事业，他开始学习制作自己的手办了，虽然没法弄成十几米高金灿灿的，但也是个不错的寄托。作为练手他还给Thor做了把迷你喵喵锤以纪念他逝去的青春，为此复仇者的众人连着听雷神吹了一整周他的弟弟。  
“好，你弟弟是小天使，下一个！”Tony打算研发选择性过滤型耳塞了，这一周折磨得他在视频产出里都再没碰过锤基。  
“Bucky也是小天使的说……”这是队长在角落里小声喃喃自语。  
一边的大屏幕突然亮了起来，Jarvis在上面打出了“sir的一百条优点”。  
“呃……gays，不是，guys，这又不是什么竞争大会，你们没注意到Bruce现在已经有点绿了吗？”Natasha一边往边上退，一边企图引起这堆不省心熊孩子的注意。  
“我没事，我憋得住！”被秀得青筋暴起的单身理科宅男Bruce举手示意，虽然他脸上的表情已然狰狞。Bruce近来确实对此类话题有些敏感，尤其是当他知道Hulk都能泡到妞了之后。  
而Bucky则是迷上了网购，自从Tony教会了他这个技能，他就像沉迷买保健品的老年人一样无法自拔。先去网上赌局打几趟牌挣些资金，然后就流连各种太太们的预售，他最近很喜欢一个太太的同人本，无论画风还是剧情都很复古风，符合他的审美，人设也蛮贴切的。哦对，就是那个盾冬改霜冬的太太。好笑的是，这个太太似乎是个起名废，笔名就直接叫“Captain America”了，这事还一度被粉丝当作笑料。  
对于购买自己同人本这样的事Bucky连眼睛都不眨一下，喜欢就是喜欢嘛，他又不是Loki那种傲娇。这几天他几乎购入了人家出过的所有本子，就连断货珍藏版的都有。  
“奥丁在上，你一定是爱惨了这个太太才做的出这种事。”参观了Bucky收藏的Loki表示精神受到了冲击。  
“嗯，我是蛮喜欢的，如果有她的签售我也会去的。”Bucky小心翼翼地把漫画们藏起来。在他背过身去的时候Loki发现了一个更为惊悚的事实，他在美国队长的抽屉缝里瞥到了一个数位板。  
在告诉Bucky还是看戏之间他转了转选择了后者，偷偷帮Steve把抽屉关严了，虽然他现在有种非常糟糕的预感。  
这种高科技产品肯定不是他自己学会的，Loki似乎有点知道上次Tony没说完的话是什么了。  
但他并不打算告诉Bucky。为什么要呢？神生这么无聊，有热闹不看那是傻子。

Charles这几天一直躲着Erik，不是他不知道如何帮Loki的恶作剧收场，而是他需要理清自己的思路。  
要知道，当一个花了上千年都没搞明白自己家务事的邪神来指点你的感情生活时，是时候反思一下自己了。  
Charles不否认自己一直对Erik怀有期待，但从未细想过这种期待的内容，他并不指望对方会认同他的观点，也不指望他会放弃那些“万磁王的大场面事业”，但是来自对方的一点点小问候和关怀都足以让他忘记二人过去的一切纠纷。  
也许他一直指望Erik能选择看着他，陪着他，能够主动留在他身边。  
可能Loki是对的，哪怕是在无可奈何不可调节的矛盾之下，他也一直在选择妥协、在原谅对方，他不喜欢这样的自己，但他别无选择，谁让他爱Erik。  
哦是的，他承认了，从最初被彼此的某种特质吸引的迷恋，再到最后用伤痛和时间沉淀过的爱情。  
如果Raven知道了他的想法，不知道是会兴奋还是崩溃，Charles有些不好意思地想着。  
他摇着轮椅出了门，却正好在楼梯口碰见了Erik，对方的表情有些怯懦和尴尬，Charles还从没见过Erik如此畏缩不前的样子，不禁笑了起来。他向对方招招手：“可以陪我散散步吗，Erik？”  
Erik只犹豫了一秒，就操纵着Charles的轮椅飘到他的身边，和他一起下了楼梯，进入了后门外的花园。  
花园里的玫瑰被Hank静心修剪过，沉郁的香气混合着雨后的清香令人心情舒缓。Charles闭上眼睛深深地吸了一口，然后他听到了Erik的声音：   
“Charles，我很……我很抱歉。”  
Charles反应了好一会才确认那不是对方的脑内活动而是真的说出口的话，他不禁开始觉得Erik也是有可爱的地方的，他探出手去碰了碰对方的胳膊：“没关系的，我并不在乎。”  
Loki的恶作剧着实有效，他把那些Charles确实有想过但从未真正实施过的恨意通通坦白给了Erik听，让他明白Charles并不是个被他人刻板化了的圣人，他也是有着喜怒哀乐的。他的包容，并不是你可以理直气壮犯错的借口。  
“别乱动，你会掉下来的！”Erik恶狠狠却又小心地把Charles按回到漂浮的轮椅上，耳朵尖不经意地红了一抹。Charles偷笑起来，现在的气氛很好，他可以选择一直这样和谐地装聋作哑下去，直到Erik再一次离开；或是干脆残忍地打破一切，把话说开。  
他还是选择了后者。  
Charles转向了Erik，现在他可以平视那双眼睛了。Charles不打算给对方任何逃避的机会，他必须要问这个问题，他需要那个答案。  
“Erik，你……还是要走吗？这一次你是回来定居的，还是只是路过？求你了，Erik，我需要你告诉我，你究竟是怎么想的？”  
“Charles，我……”Erik从没有料到他会这么问，张了张嘴却说不下去，他转开了双眼，失去了光线的照耀，那双瞳孔从发亮的琥珀色笼上了一层深绿的阴影。他没有正面回答这个问题，就连谎言也没有说。  
意料之中……却无法接受。  
Charles突然就知道他需要什么了，他需要一个承诺，而不是再花十几年空等下去，他不能在这个人身上浪费掉他的一生，去期待一些虚无缥缈的未来。  
但Erik Lensherr从来不会给予诺言。  
哦，等等！你在想什么？你以为小教授要悲观的放弃了？不！我的天哪，太可怕了，你怎么会有这种念头？  
众所周知，Charles Xavier的最大优点就是耐心，和他年轻时候在酒吧里磨出来的撩妹技巧。  
这是你逼我的，Erik，那就不要怪我下手无情了。  
Erik一再逃避的态度已经激怒了他，现在传说中的X教授要放弃按兵不动，选择主动出击了。他摸着他的变种基因起誓，要是拿不下Erik，他就从学校辞职，跳槽去加入复仇者！  
TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

炉火还在跃动，棋子叮叮当当地散落棋盘，玻璃杯摔在地板上碎裂出清脆的声音，琥珀色的酒液泼洒了一地。Charles被狠狠扔到床上，身体弹了一下，他回过头用那双带着醉意的湛蓝色眼睛茫然地寻找对方的身影：“Erik？”  
Erik居高临下地欺身压向他，扯开自己的领带，他的瞳孔像捕食的野兽一样锁在对方身上，但语气却悠闲地像两人只不过是在下棋。他的手指抚上Charles的下巴，微微蹭了蹭：“Charles……你明明知道我对你的感情，这是你的错。”  
这种过于亲昵的举动将Charles的醉意逐出脑海，他本能地感觉到了危险，寒意顺着他的脊背爬满四肢。他从未见过Erik这幅样子，这样的他令人害怕。Charles下意识转过身摸索着想逃跑，但下半身无法支撑身体的他只能靠双臂爬得尽量离对方远一点。但这种举动在Erik看来只是无谓的挣扎，甚至可以称得上是调情。他轻松地把颤抖着的Charles拉回到身下控制住,俯下身贴近对方的耳朵，略带沙哑的低沉嗓音惹得Charles不禁战栗：“See，we want the same thing.”  
不等身下的人有更多的反应，Erik恶意地咬上Charles的耳垂，手探进对方衬衫下摆摸上去，指尖冰冷如同他最惯用的金属，但掠过的肌肤却被带得火热起来。Charles被他用左臂紧紧箍在胸前，动弹不得，乳头被人有技巧性地揉捻着，带起一阵阵陌生的瘙痒感。Erik沿着他的脖颈一路舔咬下去，他刚做出一点推拒的举动，就被对方在肩窝处狠狠咬了一口以示惩戒。Erik似乎很满意他在Charles身上留下的任何痕迹，还用舌尖温柔地舔舐了那个带血的伤口。  
Charles被未知的恐惧禁锢住了心脏，看起来像只受惊了却不知该如何逃跑的小动物，这大大勾起了Erik心里那些黑暗的欲望。  
“E、Erik……？”Charles试探性地想唤醒背后人的理智，但他不知道自己紧张时带着哭腔的颤音有多诱人。Erik垂下眼，迅速褪下了Charles的裤子，握住了他毫无防备的前端。  
敏感的弱点被人直接把玩在手，Charles差一点失声叫出来，他已经不知道现在自己心里是恐惧多一些还是羞耻更多了。无论心中有多抗拒，他的身体还是为这简单的摩擦而诚实地给出了反应，感受到他变化的Erik低声笑了一下，手下撸动的动作加大了力度。  
Charles从没有发现Erik的嗓音可以那么性感，略带冰冷的引诱简直就是天生的催情魔药，每一个从他口中吐出的单词都能令人小腹一紧。自从Charles坐上轮椅，他已经很久都没有考虑过这方面的事了，这导致他的身体现在简直敏感到犯规，每一次轻重不一的按压都能引起他全身的战栗。Charles双手紧紧攥住身下的床单，把脸埋到枕头里企图压抑住自己无法克制的呻吟声。  
Erik似乎发现了他的小动作，扯了扯嘴角加快了手上的频率，还恶意地用带茧的指肚在顶端摩擦，阴茎分泌出的黏液随着动作发出湿润的响声，更加令人耳红心跳。Charles根本没办法拒绝这种快感，几乎马上就缴械投降了，乳白色的浊液射了Erik一手，像小猫一样的短促尖叫声从枕头缝里漏出来。  
“看起来你很享受我的服务，Charles。”Erik似乎发现了他对自己的声音很敏感，开始恶劣地出言刺激他，他吻过Charles的耳廓，轻舔他的耳垂，然后近距离地把那些下流的话语念给他听。  
哦，老天！不要再喊他的名字了！Charles微微啜泣了一声，他怎么之前不知道Erik念出他名字的时会带上气声，耳后灼热的气息几乎要将他整个人都烧起来。刚刚高潮过的他全身都失去了力气，而Erik抓住了这个机会，他用蘸上了精液的手指滑进他的臀缝，一只手指借着润滑探入了穴口中。  
“不、不要！停……停下来，Erik……嗯……please……”Charles因为异物的入侵而绷直了脊背，下意识想要排斥手指的插入，但他的声音太过甜腻，听不出丝毫拒绝的意味，甚至连他自己都吓了一跳。他有些不知所措地回过头去，无辜的蓝眼睛里啜满了泪花，失神地落在Erik的身上。Erik难得怜爱地在他额头上吻了一下，却没有听从他的哀求，Charles体内的嫩肉火热而柔软，争先恐后地吸附着他的手指。 Erik又探进一根手指，细致地为Charles做着扩张，带着禁欲般冷静的脸上看不出一丝欲望，但那双眼瞳中却翻滚着暴戾的深色。随着他手指的旋转抽插，小穴开始不受大脑控制地收缩，里面渗出的肠液濡湿了穴口，在Erik按下内壁上某一点凸起的时候，Charles口中泄出一声带着鼻音的呻吟，整个身体都因为突如其来的快感而绷紧了。Erik只停顿了一瞬，便开始击中攻击那一点，为了防止自己继续放荡地喊下去，Charles用最后一点力气侧过头咬住了枕头尖，把那些渴求的言语锁在牙关里，但断断续续的抽气声还是出卖了他。  
Erik皱了皱眉，很不满意他将声音憋回去的举动，抽出了在他体内的手指，强硬地掰过他的脸：“Charles，叫出来，让我听见你的声音。”  
Charles头脑里一片空白，迷蒙的眼睛几乎无法聚焦，枕头因为他的噬咬被唾液洇湿了一片，来不及吞咽的口水连着他粉红的舌尖拉出一道银丝。Erik对着那张还微张着的嘴吻了上去，动作粗暴似乎是在彰显占有权，舌尖交缠搅动，令Charles几乎窒息。  
在漫长的一吻结束的同时，趁Charles因缺氧而放松的时候，Erik火热的欲望毫无预兆地直接挤入了窄小的甬道。“唔！”被猝然填满的Charles发出呜咽，手指无意识地反复抓紧离他最近的任何东西，连呼吸都断成了几截。  
Erik并不想给他喘息的机会，像野兽一样衔咬着Charles颈动脉处的皮肤，下身开始了大力的抽插，每一次都无情地准确撞击在那一点凸起上。被不断进攻敏感点的Charles腰无力地塌了下去，因为他的膝盖无法支撑躯体，他全身的重心都完全掌握在箍着他腰的Erik身上，他自己连躲避都做不到，只能被动地接受着一波又一波猛烈快感的冲击，全身仿佛被欲望啮咬吞噬，破碎的呻吟不经阻拦就冲出了口。  
Erik很享受Charles无法动弹只能完全依赖自己的状态，这满足了他莫名的支配欲，他的动作渐渐凶狠起来，像是要将那个小穴操坏一样。但他抚摸Charles脸颊的动作又是那么温柔，他说：“我爱你，Charles，你知道我爱你。”  
然后，他们一起释放了出来。

Erik猛然惊醒，从床上连滚带爬地坐了起来。  
他的身体还在发烫，心脏剧烈的跳动似乎要脱离胸腔，快感的余韵还未从他头脑中褪去。Erik发懵地坐了一会，然后掀开自己的被子往下半身看了一眼，猛得又把被子又盖上了。他捂住脸，崩溃地趴了下去。  
上帝啊，他做了个什么梦啊！  
Erik维持那个姿势呆了很久，希望这个离奇的春梦能和其他梦境一样，随着时间的推移从他的大脑中迅速淡去，但这段记忆反而愈加清晰了起来，像是被人刻在了他脑海中一样。  
那些过于逼真的触感，柔软得能留下指痕的肌肤，脖颈处的清香，含着泪的双眼……  
打住！Erik恨不得给自己一巴掌，做关于自己好友的春梦本就已经够糟的了，更可怕的是在那个梦里自己还似乎是在强迫对方……  
不能再想下去了！Erik果断地切断了自己愈发扩散的思绪，跳下床决定先去清理一下下半身的“罪证”。

但更尴尬的事情还没有到来。  
Erik收拾好自己推开门，映入眼帘的就是站在那里的Charles和Hank，Charles看到他后神色自若地与他打招呼。Erik还来不及为自己的梦而尴尬就被这一幕惊呆了，他指了指对方的腿，疑惑写满了一脸。Charles了然地主动解释起来：“哦，这个啊，我今天要去漫展，能自由活动会方便一些，因此昨晚就让Hank帮我打了针，所以今天你想要吃什么只能自己和Raven说了，我现在读不了你的心。”  
Charles被自己的玩笑逗乐了，但Erik注意到了别的关键词：“昨晚？”  
“呃，因为太久不用了，提前一点有助于我测试教授的排斥反应，以方便改进。”Hank自觉地接过话去，“怎么了吗？”  
“不……没什么。”Erik想再抽自己两巴掌，他甚至还为自己这荒谬的梦找借口说是Charles搞的恶作剧——介于对方这些天的表现。但现在事实重重地打了他的脸，Charles从昨晚起就一直没有能力！自己只是在推卸责任！更何况在那个梦里Charles可是受害者，他怎么能将自己的禽兽行径栽赃给对方？！  
深切地意识到自己是个糟糕的男人的Erik没有注意到Charles和Hank在他看不见的角度偷偷击了个掌，一个人郁郁寡欢地出了门，反思着自己出了偏差的思想。他走了很远，找了一栋废弃大楼，在那里边拔钢筋边思考人生思考了很久。

而在复仇者大厦里，教授的撩汉小讲堂正进行得如火如荼。  
“这就是心理暗示，从梦下手最能让他误认为是自己心底的幻想，同时将他设置为施暴者能占据心理高地，他会下意识地心虚，更加不敢来怀疑我在这件事里的作用，从而达到日积月累滴水穿石的效果。”Charles眉飞色舞地给听众Loki和Bucky画重点，“而且与恋爱和快感有关的许多激素的分泌都与脑部结构有关，如果我操控得得当，就可以控制他的情感产生了。”  
哇哦，千万、千万不要惹一个学心理学的男朋友，这是Loki和Bucky现在全部的想法。

这种听起来很简单的Charles式攻略方式，包含了三个必要的先决条件：  
一、有一个愿意帮你偷头盔的特工闺蜜。  
“Charles，是这个吗？他藏得还挺严，我用了30秒才解开在夹层的密码。已经帮你捏扁了，给你。”  
二、有一个愿意帮你变头盔的法师闺蜜。  
“帮你放回去了，一模一样，他肯定认不出来那只是个水桶，法抗为0。”  
三、你能脑人。  
最后一步尤为重要，可以说是贯穿了生活中的方方面面，撩人于无形之中。比如当Erik和Charles在一起吃早餐的时候，Charles舔掉了杯壁上流下来的牛奶，Erik看到这幅画面，脑子里只有一个念头：  
这个样子的Charles好辣，好可爱，我简直想亲他一口，然后把他按在桌子上操。  
这个念头一出，Erik就被自己吓了一跳，他怎么能有这种想法呢？！

“他怎么会有这种想法？都是我一条条塞进他脑子里的，这样潜移默化地对潜意识产生影响，从而不留痕迹地让他对我产生欲望，进而是爱情。”  
Loki和Bucky只能目瞪口呆地排排坐在沙发上给Charles的骚操作鼓掌。  
TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

小教授的罪恶行径进行顺利，这个过程中还有Bucky和Loki不可磨灭的贡献。Charles拜托Bucky帮他写了一堆EC同人作品，包括各种百转千回爱情史诗文和黑道的、ABO的、霸道总裁的、校园设定的PWP，全部作成了弹窗广告或病毒推送植入了Erik的电脑中，此技术支持由Loki提供，天知道他是怎么说服Tony的。  
“哦，Stark，我想问问你知不知道Captain America是谁？”  
“怎么了小鹿，布丁的糖分把你的脑子烧坏了吗？要找Cap的话出门左转第三扇门。”Tony把护目镜推到额头上看着这位不速之客，挥手想赶走他。  
“呵呵，很好笑，但我指的是这位。”Loki说着从怀里掏出一本署名“Captain America”的盾冬漫画，递到对方眼前。Tony只扫了一眼就退开了，但脸上的表情明显泄露了他的心虚。Loki把那本漫画收回去，愉快地微笑着等待对方的解释。  
“咳，你听着，我什么都没做，只是给他看了几个视频和网站，又送了他块板子，我又没办法强迫他入坑，是不是？卖安利这事儿又不犯法。”Tony压低了声音，生怕惊动了楼上休息的冬日战士，“而且那老家伙思想保守，总说什么只出全年龄本不画PWP不画PWP，不然我还能挣出更多钱——呃，我刚刚有说‘钱’字吗？不，这完全是爱好，是队长重拾了七十年前的爱好，很单纯的。”  
被套出了PY交易的Tony尴尬地抽了抽鼻子，Loki大度地表示刚才那些他都可以当作不知道，然后又抽出了一本霜冬本，怼到对方鼻子上：“那这个呢？”  
“老天，队长爬墙了？！”Tony似乎真是第一次见这个东西，接过去反复翻了好几遍，“这玩意儿你可不能怪到我头上，你们自己玩变身玩脱了，与我无关。”  
“哦，是吗，那你就继续希望楼上那位也能这么想吧，不过我先提醒你一句，他最近赶了稿，精神状态可不怎么稳定。”Loki优雅地抽回那本漫画，作势要走。Tony的脸色“唰”地就变了，伸手往上指了指，用口型说：“他知道了？！”  
“漫画？是的。你？不。”Loki故意隐瞒了Bucky根本不在乎自己同人还看得很high的事实，他很喜欢看Tony突然怂了的样子。  
“老天保佑，我可不想再把大厦重修一次了。”Tony长舒一口气拍了拍胸口，反应堆应声亮了两下。他抱住双臂，放弃挣扎地靠到椅背上，“好吧，说说你要什么，我们可以谈个条件。”  
过程不重要，结果好就可以，总之EC相关的讯息已经侵入了Erik生活的方方面面。起初Charles是赌气想掰弯Erik，后来就纯粹是觉得好玩了，你不能否认，一个茫然失措的万磁王真的是太可爱了。  
事情结束于一个星期二晚上，弯腰捡棋子的Erik和Charles的手碰到了一起，他们对视，橘红色的炉火在瞳孔里跳跃，照亮了彼此的身影。  
“我想吻你。”Erik突然说。  
“但我还并没有把这句放到你……”Charles下意识否认了，然后他发现自己把内心活动说出了声。  
背着光，Erik似乎在笑。  
“是的，加进我头脑里，像你这些日子做的一样，我知道。”他每说一句，Charles的眼睛就瞪得更大一点，甚至吃惊地张开了嘴，这让Erik感觉自己终于扳回一局了。  
“我知道，但我并不讨厌。”他说。  
然后他凑过去，温柔地吻上了Charles。  
TBC.


	11. Chapter 11

Bucky趁着Loki没注意，偷偷从复仇者大厦摸出去了，今天的漫展他可不能错过，几千个粉丝在网上软磨硬泡了快半个月，才终于说动这位从不亲自去售贩的太太出山签售。Bucky把自己买过的同人本通通揣到怀里，打算带去给对方签名留念。没有Loki盯着他，Bucky本不打算弄什么伪装，后来想想本尊直接过去可能会吓到作者妹子，还是意思意思带了个口罩和鸭舌帽。  
Loki就是不明白他这点，他总是以为自己带上口罩就没人认得出他了，是谁给他的错觉？当年瞎了眼近身打了半天还认不出来的美国队长吗？  
Bucky一路降低自己的存在感混入了展厅，排在了那个长长的队伍里，一边期待地抱着本子一边在脑中构思一会见到太太本人要说的话。他要不要称赞对方的绘画技巧呢？要不要握手？由于目前为止他接触过的画手只有Charles一个，他开始筛选Charles平时爱听的话作为备选方案。  
呃……头发浓密？  
“下一个。”  
听到工作人员的呼唤，Bucky走上前站到了桌子旁，他斟酌了一会儿，抬起头刚想开口：“我……”  
然后就愣住了，准确的说，他，和他的太太，两个人同时愣住了。  
桌子后面坐着的人也戴着口罩和鸭舌帽，但他们几乎瞬间就认出了对方，大眼瞪小眼瞠目结舌地看了半天。Bucky首先恢复了语言功能，他指着边上的牌子，语气充满了质疑：“‘Captain America’？”  
大哥你这名字起得也太耿直了！竟然真的反而没有人会怀疑你就是本尊了！这也太不科学了！  
Steve的眼神看起来就快要尴尬至死了，他把口罩的边缘往上拉了拉，音调高得都快控制不住了：“Buc……不是，你、你在这里干什么？！”  
Bucky默默从包里抽出一个盾冬本，放在他面前。  
Steve几乎要捂住脸呻吟了，把声音从牙缝里挤出来：“Bucky！不是你想的那样，我能解释……不对，你为什么要看这些，这些对你的思想重建有不好的影响……不是！我不是想说我画的这些东西不健康——不不不！这很复杂，你听我……”  
Bucky像没感受到Steve已经快要爆炸了一样，又拿出了那本霜冬，轻轻放在了他面前。  
“……”Steve可能已经吐魂了，完全放弃了挣扎。  
“我们需要谈谈。”Bucky认真地冲他点点头，Steve顺从地想要站起来，又被Bucky按了回去，“先签完，后面的粉丝们等了很久，不要让她们失望。”  
“哦……”Steve的声音听起来无精打采，几乎就可以看见实体化垂下去的尾巴了，突然他像想到了什么一样猛得抬起头，“等等，Bucky，你为什么会看霜冬本？！”  
“…………我去外面等你。”  
虽然发生了严重的掉马事故，Steve还是本着认真负责的态度坚持完了整个签售会，见完最后一个人，他几乎是从椅子上蹦了起来，往后门外跑去。Bucky正靠在那里看天，视线随着几只鸽子盘旋，延向远方。  
像是马上就会消失一样。  
Steve的脑子里莫名闪过这个念头，他的身体先他一步出手去抓住了对方。Bucky看起来似乎吃了一惊，扭过头来看他，Steve在他眼中看到了自己的倒影。  
和之前不一样了，他认识我，他看到我了。  
这让Steve因为恐惧而狂跳的心略微平静下来。  
Bucky低头去看他抓着自己左臂的手，无奈地笑了一下，那一瞬间，曾经的James似乎又回来了，无需语言他就能看透Steve心中所有的脆弱念头。他示意Steve松开手，然后伸出自己的右手去抓紧了他。  
“Bucky，我……”Steve是想解释一下的，但话到了嘴边又不知从何说起。Bucky歪过头去，那个的表情看得Steve心里痒痒的，他听见Bucky问他：“你喜欢看到我和Loki在一起？”  
“不！不是那样！只是Tony……我……你们之前……那个……我以为你喜欢……”从前卖国债时练出来的能言善语不翼而飞，Steve在Bucky面前低着头结结巴巴说不出话。  
“我不‘那种’喜欢Loki。而且你只是心里对画盾冬有罪恶感，但是又克制不住想画我OOXX的样子，所以就干脆把Loki拉进来，降低真实感，同时满足自己的欲望。”  
Bucky突然抛出的一大段话堵得Steve面红耳赤，他不敢相信这些东西是从对方嘴里说出来的：“Bucky？！这……这是……”  
“Loki是这样告诉我的。”Bucky很善解人意地主动汇报。  
Steve又无言了，他沉默了一会儿，像做了什么重大决定一样深吸一口气，然后用那双正直的、坚定的、下了决心就不会改变的蔚蓝色眼睛深情地望向Bucky：“我可能确实是喜欢你，Bucky，恋人之间的那种，你——”  
“我愿意。”Bucky没等他说完就云淡风轻地答应了，把Steve又一次憋得红了脸：“……Bucky？！”  
“对于我来说无所谓，我只是凭自己的意志想要留在你身边，看着那个从布鲁克林来的傻小子，至于我们之间的关系是怎样的，我都不介意。如果你是那样喜欢我的，我应该也是一样地在喜欢你。”Bucky踮起脚，轻轻地在Steve唇上印上了一个吻。  
Steve看着他，然后突然蹲下去捂住脸缩成了一团，整个耳朵都红透了露在外面，他的声音委屈地从指缝里传出来：“果然不管过了多久……你永远都是最吸引人的那一个……”  
“？？？”Bucky一脸无辜，表示不知道他在说什么。

“等会儿？什么玩意儿？！所以掉马了你们就直接在一起了？都没过渡的嘛？这年头夕阳恋都这么会玩的吗？？？”  
↑ ↑ ↑  
这是Loki得知消息后的反应。

“嗯？我以为他们早就在一起了，毕竟每次他们对视的时候都是一场eye fucking。”  
↑ ↑ ↑  
这是黑寡妇。

“哦。”  
↑ ↑ ↑  
这是猎鹰。  
I'm fine, fuck you.  
TBC.


	12. Chapter 12

Bucky去学校找了Charles，完全陷入恋爱模式的万磁王和小教授甜甜腻腻得简直没眼看，开启了护妻醋王模式的Erik不允许任何人靠近自己的查查半米范围内，把人整个圈在怀里抱住不撒手。  
Bucky突然很想再被洗脑一次以求丢掉这段记忆。  
他和Charles说是觉得自己都成双成对飞了，让Loki一个人单着未免有些不厚道，但说实话Charles才不在乎Loki是不是单身呢，只是觉得助攻好玩，真好玩，这么好玩的事怎么能放过Loki，他才不管Loki是不是觉得一个人更自在呢。  
而且就凭Thor那个智商，和Loki那个哥哥选择性下线的情商，没把推力这俩神还能再折腾几个世纪。  
不过就是一炮的事嘛，是吧？  
“所以，我需要怎么做？”被教授喊来助攻的Bucky是真心想要帮助Loki的。  
“很简单，这个你拿去用吧，Hank新研制出来的。”Charles笑得如同一个慈祥的导师，伸出手递给Bucky一个小瓶子。  
Bucky用自己狙击手的视力起誓，那瓶子的标签上写着“强力春药”。  
“我觉得……”Bucky没有接，似乎在犹豫该不该这样不厚道地坑Loki，“会不会不太好？”  
Charles回头给了Erik一个眼神，Erik立刻抬起手，Bucky就觉得自己的左臂不受控制地伸出去，以一个十分热情的动作迫切地接过了那个药剂。  
Bucky：“……”  
哦，好，现在你们小两口都能欺负我了是吧？  
“既然你这么想要，就拿走吧。”Charles快憋不住笑了。Bucky憋屈地看了他俩一眼，从窗户跳出去了。  
但老年人Bucky还是觉得上来就这样简单粗暴不太好，起码要给他们一些铺垫啊。  
于是Bucky去找了Steve，一个写文，一个配图，产出了厚厚一沓的锤基同人。  
“这是什么？吾友们？”Thor毫不知情地看着面前的两个人，好奇地瞅着对方手里的本子。  
“请笑纳。”Bucky的表情活像在给拆弹科递炸弹的先锋队员。  
Steve站在他背后，低头地默默在胸口画了个十字。  
愿美国精神保佑Loki的菊花。

当天晚上，不幸饱览了史上最佳太太们产出的Thor惊慌失措地推开了自家弟弟的房门：“Loki！Steve和他伴侣刚刚给了我一些书和画，里面我和你……”  
他没能说完，因为Loki正无力地瘫在床上，手里的布丁摔在地上，他扫了一眼Thor，原本想瞪人的眼睛却因为眼角泛红而失去了杀伤力。“该死的……Bucky……和Charles……”Loki在喘息的间隙艰难地吐出这些字，他全身热得要命，抬手想扯开碍事的衣领，但因为手指失去了力气而解不开那些复杂的结构，只露了半截锁骨在外面，原本雪白的皮肤因为热潮而泛红。他的额上浮现出一层汗珠，打湿的黑发几乎贴在了他的脖颈上，Loki不得不咬住手指关节以稳定自己的神智，用几乎是在撒娇一样的嗓音冲Thor喊：“你想说什么？！”  
“我……我想问你……看那些东西看硬了我还是不是正常……”Thor被眼前的光景惑去了心智，乖乖把心里的话全抖出来了。他的脸腾地就红了，抖着腿维持着自己最后的理智想转身退出去，“我……我这就走……”  
“操！你敢！Thor……”Loki气得爆了粗口，他张大嘴努力喘了一口气，两条腿难耐地磨蹭着，对着Thor颤巍巍伸出一条胳膊，“求你了……过、过来，哥哥……”  
再能忍下去就不是男人，管他什么情况，先上了再说。  
这是Thor脑子里最后一个清醒的念头。  
呵呵，真是太天真了，你们不会真的以为中庭人开发出来的春药会对阿斯加德的神体有影响吧。  
事情的真相远比你们想得要残酷。  
在Charles收服了Erik之后，Loki终于得以和他的梦中反派偶像面对面交谈了。  
反派导师老万语重心长地教导邪神：“你明明可以从内部打入复仇者的，听好了，要搞就搞个大场面，要上就上最强的那个，雷神，Thor，你哥。这之后无论你再怎么搞事，也有人垫着，垫的起点高了，你的未来成就也就更高了。”  
“您说的对！您说的是！”Loki激动地红着脸接受指导，企图迈向反派的更高一级层次。  
所以说盲目追星要不得哦，哪天被人坑了都不知道。

网络又一次炸了。  
漫威圈里最有名的三个太太同时宣布脱单了，二三次双赢的太太们获得了粉丝们的许多祝福和嫉妒的眼泪。  
“太太我们永远爱你！”  
“祝99，但太太请继续产粮！”  
但更大的变故，却是太太们站的CP瞬间就变了个个，Зима站了盾冬，Savior站了锤基，而XXX站了EC。  
不过这都没什么，毕竟无论是太太们，还是他们笔下的人物，都将永远快乐地幸福生活下去。  
而这就足够了，不是吗？  
  
小番外  
“如何，Jar？头一次使用实体的感觉如何？”  
“我的数据运行正常，所以我猜这个问题的答案是，我感觉很好，sir。”  
“那当然！这可是daddy亲手给你特制的，有很多功能呢！好好珍惜。”  
“是的，sir，我想有一个功能我现在就想检验一下。”  
“……Jarvis？等等你要干嘛……先别过来我——”  
“sir，您前些日子沉迷剪视频怠慢了我的实体开发，我很伤心。”  
“不不不Jarvis你听我说！那是……”  
“没关系，sir，现在我有了实体，您就可以不用再花精力在视频里合成我了，我可以真的和您做您想做的事，再拍下视频，这样就可以满足您的需求了。”  
“不不不停Jarvis我错了我不是那个——嗷！等等！住手——”  
“sir，你越挣扎，就会越痛。”  
“温柔点这是我第一次嘶——”  
“Friday，把门锁了，临时关闭所有人进入的权限，我和sir不需要被打扰。”  
“Yes，brother.”  
“Friday？你不能向着这个……唔！哈……Jar……慢一点……”  
“As you wish，sir.”  
End.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [原来你也是太太？](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739615) by [permanganateion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanganateion/pseuds/permanganateion)




End file.
